Wiki News/Review: iCarly: The Movie
While leaving their Nickelodeon TV show, "iCarly", Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor sings "Viva Los Vegas!" for their brand new "iCarly: The Movie" to forces for the characters to get some fun for the summer. Director of the TV show Dan Schneider (like he did with "The Amanda Show", "Kenan and Kel", "All That", "Drake & Josh" and "Zoey 101") haves a very good script for making this movie to come to life. You don't need to watch this like 4-part episode, you're watching a movie. As you can see in this movie, it features with marvious guess stars that you guys are going to scream. Jesse McCartney, Kendra Wilkerson, Justin Bieber, Ludacris and Demi Moore are the new characters that makes awesome appearances in this TV show. McCartney and Wilkerson are both lovers to Cosgrove and Trainor. This is Cosgrove's like second boyfriend since she kissed Nathan Kress on set of an iCarly episode - "iSaved Your Life", which was a classic hit. Will Jennette McCurdy be together with him? Talking about that, iCarly: The Movie forces on now 16-year-old Carly Shay (Cosgrove) and her two best friends (McCurdy and Kress) spend way too much time promoting live for their webshow "iCarly", causing them to get tired and get carried away. But with the help of Carly's brother Spencer (Trainor), he brought himself, Carly and her two friends tickets for their relaxing vacation where they head to Los Vegas to have some fun, and not get their minds in iCarly. Also, Spencer forces Carly to spend family time with her mother, played by Demi Moore. Also in Vegas, Carly fell in love with a boy named Kyle Anderson, played by Jesse McCartney, while Spencer meets with his sexy new love interest named Lisa, played by Kendra Wilkerson. And Justin Bieber and Ludacris both perform "Baby" live in the casino. And Kyle has a very good singing voice, McCartney. And Lisa is a very too sexy for Spencer, where he's beginning to not to make such a romantic date to her, where Carly, Sam and Freddie sets them out on a date. Things become wrong when Carly refuses Spencer, Freddie and Sam to keep iCarly alive, but they decided to stay and not get their moments to iCarly. Shocking! Will this be the end of iCarly for real? Not "iWon't Cancel The Show", but this will be shocking for young kids. Also, they will be a prison where Sam gets arrested for attacking and stealing, where she gets out of control of winning money. Never see Sam became an out of control tomboy. Happy Birthday, Sam Puckett! "iCarly: The Movie" will be an fantasticly awesome movie for fans. If there's going to be a sequel, we're sure that they can't wait for it! But what's the sequel's going to be about? We say, that it might be about Carly and Spencer getting her mother remarried to her husband. And trust us, kids. If they're about to make a sequel. We promise to you that it will be even better than this one. Over-and-Out!